


Playboy

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [49]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Prompt: non au where Camila still isn’t talking to the girls but she sees and reacts to the new pictures of Lauren from the Playboy Photoshoot - @gaypartyinhell on Wattpad





	Playboy

**Author's Note:**

> Nice prompt I got today on Wattpad

It’d been over a year since Camila left.

Since then it’d been a whirlwind of drama and shade.

Now Fifth Harmony was officially over, an indefinite hiatus as it were.

Those six years gone in a glance.

Camila couldn’t believe it.

Her first debut album; number one in hundreds of countries and charts. How did this happen so quickly? Loyalist fans and talent mostly.

And now she’d just heard Fifth Harmony was over. Camila felt that last little crack in her 5H soul. It was over.

No more reasons for shade. They were all solo now. No reason to hate each other.

She didn’t reach out though. How could she? What would she say? Sorry I left but like I hear you guys are done sooo hey? Yeah right. Not happening.

\----

It’d been a couple weeks. Camila had lowkey been keeping an eye on her ex bandmates while prepping for her first solo tour.

It’d been going well for them; Normani on the Love Simon soundtrack with Khalid. Dinah and Ally… doing whatever it is they do.

But Camila was scrolling through her Instagram during her break in rehearsals when she saw what Lauren had been up to.

In fact she choked on her water when she saw the first picture.

And then she just kept swiping through them. Six pictures of pure perfection. She didn’t even see the caption until the second gallery popped up on her feed.

Her dance instructor was looking at her warily when she choked for the second time.

More pictures of perfection. And this time Camila recovered quicker; they were less… revealing.

Playboy.

Lauren had done a motherfucking Playboy photoshoot.

Camila groaned. They were gonna be ingrained in her head forever now. 

\----

The rest of her dance session had gone to shit. She just couldn’t get the routine back in her head despite having worked on it for weeks now.

No surprise there when Lauren Jauregui in her underwear and a denim jacket was staring sultrily at you in your mind.

It was not her fault.

And now she had to deal with it. There was no way she could continue her silence now. She needed her best friend.

Now.

\----

It had taken her a long ass time to pull up her contacts, let alone press the right one.

The phone rang and Camila chewed her nails.

“Walz?” Dinah’s voice was heaven sent right now.

“Hey China.” Camila said meekly.

“How uh- no, um, why uh why now?” Dinah asked. Camila sighed.

“Because I miss my best friend and I need to talk to you like now.” Camila replied. Dinah hummed and Camila could hear her smile in her next words.

“You’re at your place right? I’ll be there in like a half hour.” Dinah said. Camila grinned and they quickly said their goodbyes.

Now to wait.

\----

The doorbell rang and Camila shot to the door, dragging Dinah in by her wrist, slamming the door and hugging her tight in under five seconds.

“Oh damn I missed your koala hugs Mila.” Dinah sighed. Camila nodded and let go slowly.

“It’s been too long.” Camila agreed.

“So you had to talk?” Dinah prompted. Camila groaned, walking into the kitchen and grabbing her phone off charge. She opened Instagram and went straight to her collection page.

She clicked on one of the photo reels and spun it to show Dinah, who had taken a seat at the kitchen counter. She glanced at the photos before breaking out into a grin and laughing. Camila scowled at her and dropped the phone onto the countertop with a clatter.

“Shut up.” Camila grumbled. Dinah wiped a stay tear from her eye and snickered.

“Your problem is being overwhelmingly gay for Lauser.” Dinah said, out of breath. Camila glared at her but sighed anyway.

“Yeah. Basically.” Camila muttered.

“Girl. I know before you were crushing on the girl and I know you never told me the details of your little camren thing but you obviously still got it bad for her.” Dinah said with a knowing nod.

“Clearly.” Camila said dryly. So not fair that Dinah had summarised everything in a sentence.

“So while you were thirsting over Lauren’s Playboy shoot guess who won’t stop talking my ear off every time you post something?” Dinah said in amusement. Camila shrugged, catching sight of the next photo… damn.

“Uh I dunno.” Camila mumbled.

“Lauren.”

“What?” Camila screeched. “What about her?”

“Girl’s just as smitten as you Walz. Just ask Mani or Allycat. They’d agree.” Dinah said with a nod.

Well this was new. Lauren wanted her too? She was gonna have to do something about it.

\----

She was doing something about it. This could end real bad.

Lauren was doing a few supporting acts alongside Steve Aoki and Camila had impulsively decided to go to one.

This could go so badly. In fact she’d managed to worm her way backstage. Perks of fame people, perks of fame.

And now Camila was watching Lauren dance and sway next to Steve as his show rolled on. She was just in the wings, out of sight from the main crowd, leaning against the wall. Lauren looked like she was having the time of her life, her hips swaying to the music and her arms above her head, hands running through her hair. She looked beautiful.

Camila suddenly wondered why she’d shut her out for over a year.

Camila was so lost in her thoughts that she’d missed the moment Lauren saw her; her body freezing and her eyes growing wide. Lauren leaned over to Steve and said something to him, her nodded and she casually (not so casually) made her way to the wings.

“Camz?” The nickname slipped out without her permission and Camila snapped her head up.

“H-hey Lo.” She said with a little wave. Lauren smiled. Despite the whole shade thing she still liked Camila. A lot.

“What’re you doing here?” Lauren asked, folding her arms over her chest. Camila scratched the back of her head, ducking her face down to the ground.

“I, uh spoke to Cheechee the other day.” She mumbled. Lauren was surprised, Dinah hadn’t mentioned it.

“Okay…”

“And she told me something quite interesting.” Camila said slowly, looking up at Lauren with her lip between her teeth. Lauren frowned and nodded for Camila to continue. “She may have mentioned that you talk about me a lot.”

Lauren flushed pink to the tips of her ears. She was gonna kill Dinah.

“Did she now?” Lauren said through gritted teeth.

“Don’t be mad at her.” Camila said quickly, “She only said it because I called her about you.”

Lauren stopped fuming at that. She was intrigued. Camila broke a year long silence over her?

“Why?” Lauren blurted. It was Camila’s turn to blush, hard. Lauren stepped closer, amused by Camila’s suddenly shy attitude.

“Um… no reason?” Camila tried with a sheepish smile. Lauren hummed and raised her eyebrows.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me.” Lauren said simply. Camila huffed and looked out at Steve.

“I may or may not have seen your Playboy shoot.” Camila mumbled.

“So? Lots of people have.” Lauren pointed out. Camila leaned on the wall behind her, looking up at the ceiling.

“I don’t think they choked on their water and failed to grasp a simple dance routine they already knew well.” Camila said quietly. “Or had it on their minds until they saw you again.”

Lauren didn’t know what to say. This was a clear sign that Camila still had feelings for her. There was nothing else to do but grab Camila by the waist and pull her flush against her body, slamming their lips together.

Camila squeaked but returned the kiss eagerly, arms wrapping around Lauren’s neck, fingers tangling in her hair. They got lost in each other, Lauren gently pushing Camila back against the wall with a soft sigh.

“Ladies!”

They snapped apart at Steve’s voice pounding in their heads. They looked to the stage and saw him watching them, mic in hand.

“You are not as off stage as you think.” He laughed. Their eyes went wide and they processed the screaming was louder; the fans noticed. Of course they did.

Lauren shrugged, tugging Camila on stage with her and joining Steve again. Steve nodded and returned to his show.

Lauren grinned and pulled Camila into her side, singing along with the crowd to All Night.

Screw whatever their PR had to say about this. 

The moment was now.

And the moment was great.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Requests / kudos / comments below or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
